This application pertains to the art of fluid connectors, particularly pneumatic and vacuum connectors. The invention is particularly applicable to connectors for automotive vacuum control lines for heater and air conditioner vacuum controls or the like. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader applications for connecting various types of liquid, gas, and other fluid control or conveying lines. The connector may find particular application in connections in which it is desirable to restrict any escaping or asperated fluids to a controlled region.
Heretofore, vacuum control connectors have commonly included a resilient body having one or more bores disposed axially therein. Each bore is secured at one end in fluid connection with a vacuum control line and is adapted for frictional engagement at the other end with a vacuum nipple of a vacuum control device. As automobiles have become smaller and their control systems more sophisticated, various problems have arisen with the prior art vacuum control connectors. One of the problems which has arisen is providing vacuum connections across body panels which are designed to isolate two regions. When an aperture was cut in the body panel to allow the prior art vacuum connectors to pass therethrough, the air in the regions on either side of the panel was able to intermix through the connector aperture. Another problem which has arisen is that the friction fit connectors were subject to being pulled from the control device causing the control function to be lost. Yet another problem has arisen in gaining access to restricted regions for interconnecting the vacuum connectors and the vacuum control devices. Generally, the vacuum control device was mounted first, often with restricted region around its vacuum connection nipples into which the vacuum control connector was maneuvered for coupling.